


Just One Of Those Days

by lionsuicide



Series: A MadMans Soliloquy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Days, Lucain - Freeform, Lucifer has a mental break down, Lucifer is having a bad day, M/M, Patient Cain, art prompt, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Did you ever have one of those days?A day where nothing goes right?A day where all the weight of the world just slams down on your shoulders and holds on for dear life?A day where you just want to curl up in a ball and never move again?





	Just One Of Those Days

__

Did you ever have one of those days?   
A day where nothing goes right?   
  
A day where all the weight of the world just slams down on your shoulders and holds on for dear life?  
  
A day where you just want to curl up in a ball and never move again?   
  
A day where you just break down and cry because nothing else seems right to do?  
  
A day where you kind of want others to notice your pain and to question what’s the matter but end up relieved yet slightly disappointed when they don’t?   
  
A day that every little thing bothers you?  
  
A day where everything goes wrong despite you trying so very hard for it to go right?   
  
A day that is just horrible sun up to sun down and you don’t even know the reason why, you just know that it’s gonna be one of those days?   
  
A day where you can feel your self restraint fading leaving anger and bitterness in its place?   
  
A day where you can snap at anything and anyone over the tiniest thing and not feel sorry about it?   
  
A day where you snap at anything and anyone and then overthink it and feel even worse than you did because you know that whatever you snapped at didn’t deserve your scathing remarks or cold shoulder?   
  
A day that has you wishing you were dead because sometimes death looks better than living through it all?  
  
A day where you lay in bed wondering why you are still existing and if anyone would care if you stopped.   
  
A day where hope is lost.   
  
  
Lucifer was having one of those days.   
  
Everything was wrong with the world.  
  
Everything felt off.   
  
The morning was supposed to be ok but fate had other plans for him.   
  
He woke up with annoyed groan. The sun beamed proudly through the windows directly into Lucifer’s face causing him to wake up earlier than he had (wanted) to.   
  
That was fine. He had work in a few hours so he had hoped that his boyfriend of three months would be in bed with him to continue on where they left off from last night.   
His hope was shattered when he reached to the other side of the bed only to find nothing but a note that said,   
  
To Lucifer,   
You looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up. My job called and said there was an issue with a few of the hives so I had to go in. There’s coffee in the kitchen as well as pancakes in the microwave. I’ll call you around lunch time.   
Sincerely Cain  
  
‘Great. Just great.’

  
After that let down the day just got worse.  
  
First it started with him dropping the mug and spilling the coffee Cain made all over the ground.   
  
When he tried to make a new cup the machine died out and refused to work.   
  
Then the microwave short circuited and caught fire as he tried to heat up the pancakes.   
  
Luckily he was able to stop the fire before any major damage happened but by the time that happened he had to rush out of the house in order not to be late for his job.  
  
When he got into his car it refuse to turn on. It would stall for a few seconds before stopping completely.   
  
Lucifer has to call an Uber to get work.   
  
After being passed up by five drivers, one man finally accepted the pick up, however he was thirty five minutes away and Lucifer needed to leave five minutes ago.   
  
While he sat there and waited his publisher called and immediately started to yell at him about his latest book.   
  
The things the man yelled about were small and could be easily fixed but the publisher didn’t see it that way.   
  
For the better part of his wait for the Uber Lucifer listened to the man rant about how he was thinking about dropping him and finding someone better.   
  
When the car finally got there and Lucifer was on his way to the office, Lucifer’s phone died cutting off the publisher’s rant mid sentence. He didn’t bring his phone charger.   
  
When he got to his office he was one hour late.   
The secretary of the building told him that his brother was upstairs waiting for him, which soured his mood even more.   
  
As soon as Michael saw him he started to bitch and moan about something Lucifer couldn’t care less about.   
  
As he got into his office he realized that he left his laptop and laptop bag at home on his desk.   
  
He slammed his head on the desk hard causing a headache to bloom.   
  
An angry sound brings his attention back to Michael.   
  
“You are absolutely useless. You would think that your new boyfriend would have a positive impact on your behavior. I guess not. Just go home. Take the weekend off. I’ll call you if I need you for something.” He walks out without a second glance.   
  
Lucifer growled lowly.   
  
Michael will pay for that.  
  
Lucifer borrows a phone from the secretary to call for a cab.  
  
He waits for over an hour before one arrives.   
Then he has to deal with a chatty driver who wanted to know everything about him.   
  
Getting out of the car was a momentary reliever.   
  
Lucifer left his house keys at the office.   
  
The only other person who had keys was Cain and his phone was dead.   
  
By the time Cain showed up Lucifer was absolutely seething.   
  
“What took you so long?!” Lucifer immediately says.   
  
“What’s wrong with you?“ Cain asks.   
  
“Can you just open my door and leave?”   
  
Cain gives Lucifer a questioning look but does what he asks without a word.   
  
He opens the door and steps to the side to allow Lucifer entrance.   
  
Instead of leaving like Lucifer wanted Cain follows him into the house and upstairs to Lucifer’s home office.   
  
“Leave. Now.”   
  
Lucifer feels his self control slipping.   
Cain needed to leave before he did something he would regret later.   
  
Cain stares at Lucifer. His expression blank.   
“Long day?”   
  
’No shit Sherlock!’   
  
Lucifer looks away, glaring at the wall.   
  
He hears Cain sigh.   
  
A few seconds later Cain leaves the office, the door softly clicking.   
  
Lucifer sighs and fights back tears.   
  
‘Great. Just Great.’   
  


He thinks bitterly.   
  
To top off this shit show of a day Cain is now mad at him.   
  
Lucifer takes ahold of the lamp on the table next to him and throws it hard against the wall.   
  
It shatters into a million tiny pieces.   
  
It doesn’t soothe his anger. Not even a little.  
  
He takes his laptop and slams it down on the edge of his desk over and over and over again until it is completely broken.   
  
His anger still burns hot.   
  
Lucifer needs more.   
  
With a swipe of his hands everything that laid on the desk is on the floor.  
  
He rips the land phone out of the wall and throws it t the door.   
  


He flips the desk.   
  
Over turns his chair.   
  
Throws the other lamp into the opposite wall shattering that one as well.   
  
He screams loudly, falling to his knees on the hardwood floor.   
  
Lucifer grabs ahold of his hair and pulls at it. Some strands come out with the force of his pulling.  
  
He breathes heavily before screaming again.   
  
He releases his hair to start punching the wooden floor with both hands.   
  
Left hand.   
  
‘I am an idiot.’  
  
Right hand.   
  
‘I am horrible.’   
  
Left hand.   
  
‘I am unlovable.’  
  
Right hand.   
  
‘I hate who I am.’   
  
Left hand.   
  
‘I hate what I am.’   
  
Right hand.   
  
‘Cain left.’  
  
Left hand.   
  
‘It’s my fault.’  
  
Right hand.   
  
It’s ALWAYS my fault.   
  
Left hand.   
  
‘I need blood.’  
’I need control.’  
’I need to kill.’  
‘I need death.’  
  
His inner demon screams and sings at the thought of his night hobby.   
  
He chants and dances in a happy circle.   
  
Blood!  
Kill!   
Death!   
Destruction!  
Blood!  
Kill!   
Death!   
Devastation!  
Blood!  
Kill!   
Death!   
Chaos!  
BLOOD!  
KILL!   
DEATH!  
Peace...  
  
He rejoices at the thought of finally being able to be freed for a night.   
It’s been so long since he had a chance to take the reigns after all.   
  
He soon becomes too loud. Too happy. Too much for Lucifer to handle.   
  
Lucifer screams again.   
  
Just as Lucifer goes to punch the floor with his right hand another hand appears out of nowhere and grabs ahold of his wrist.   
  
Lucifer tenses. Like an angered cobra he is ready to strike, to kill the one who dares touch him.   
  
Lucifer looks up and there in, all his glory, is Cain.   
  
Worry clouding his face.   
  
“That’s enough Lucifer.”  
  
Just like that the inner voice is silenced. He is still there but he does not scream anymore.   
  
Cain’s other hand gently cups the side of Lucifer’s face.   
  
The demon fades away into nothingness at the touch.   
  
’How is that possible?’  
“It’s okay Luci-Bear. Everything is going to be ok.”   
  
Lucifer leans into the hand cupping his face. He reaches his hand up to lightly touch Cain’s hand.   
  
“I ... I am ...I” Lucifer stumbles over the words. He wants to apologize for the fight, for breaking things, for being a monster, for everything.   
  


“Sshhh...” Cain whispers.   
  
“It’s ok. I forgive you.”  
  
‘I love you’   
Lucifer thinks.   
’No one can calm the voice like you can.’   
  
Cain gently pulls his hand out of Lucifers and releases Lucifer’s wrist.   
He stands up and looks around at the aftermath of Lucifer’s rage.   
  
He looks down at Lucifer.   
  
Lucifer stays on his knees, breathing heavily, knuckles bleeding.  
  
’What does he see when he looks at me?’  
  
Cain turns and takes a step to the door, a step away from Lucifer.   
  
“NO!” Lucifer panics.   
He lunges towards and grabs ahold of Cain’s leg, burying his face into the pants.   
  
“No. Please stay. Don’t .... don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me. Please. I am sorry.” Tears finally fall from Lucifer’s eyes soaking into Cain’s pants.   
  
The thought of Cain leaving to much for him to handle.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers.   
  
“Lucifer?”   
  
Lucifer trembles and grips him tighter.   
  
“Please stay with me.”   
  
“Lucifer? I’m not leaving you. I’m just going to get bandages for your hands.”  
  
Lucifer ignores him.   
  
“Please don’t go. I didn’t mean to scare you. I...I...lo-adore you so so much. I need you.”   
  
Cain gently grabs ahold of Lucifer’s hair and pulls (pries) his face off of his leg.   
  
They stare into each other’s eyes.   
  
Worry filled eyes meet panic, tear stained eyes.   
  
Cain sighs.   
  
He leans down.   
  
“Wrap your arms around my neck?” He whispers.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Don’t question it, just do it.”  
  
Lucifer slowly, oh so slowly, wraps both of his arms around Cain’s neck.   
  
Cain wraps his arms around Lucifer and lifts him up, wrapping Lucifer’s legs around his waist.   
  
Lucifer immediately buries his face into Cain’s neck.   
  
Cain holds him up while walking from the office to the hallway, down the stairs and finally to the living room.   
  
He sets him down keeping an arm around Lucifer’s waist.   
  
Lucifer’s eyes leave Cain’s face and wanders about the room.   
Candles are lit on almost every available surface.  
They cause a soft, warm glow in the room. The scent of lavender vanilla greets Lucifer’s nose.   
Blankets lay in a bundle on the couch. Netflix quirky plays an episode of Dexter, Lucifer’s favorite show.   
  
“Cain? What is this?”   
  
“A hopefully good end to a bad day.”   
Cain replies.   
  
Cain releases Lucifer to move the blankets from the couch to the floor. Then Cain grabs Lucifer and pulls him down on top of him.   
  
Cain grabs the blankets and pulls them up to cover them up trapping in their heat.   
  
Cain rubs Lucifer’s back, neck, and head; comforting and soothing him into relaxing his still somewhat tense body.   
  
Together they silently watch episode after episode of Dexter commenting at all the right parts.    
  
Eventually as the candles burn out and Netflix asks them if they are still watching once more, they both fall asleep.   
  


_It was just one of those days.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are unaware of what Uber is, it’s like a cab system but instead of the customary cab the people drive their own personal cars, it’s cheaper, and quicker than a cab.


End file.
